Question: $y=2x+5$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(2,$
Explanation: To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={2}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}y&=2{x}+5\\ y&=2\cdot{2}+5\\ y&=4+5\\ y&=9\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(2,9)$ is a solution of the equation.